Dos vidas
by Slamie Evans
Summary: Todos tienen dos vidas, la vida que aparentan tener y la que verdaderamente tienen, he aquí el mejor ejemplo que puedo aportar a esta reflexión: Yo. Tirándome al "rebelde" del instituto, me presento como Maka Albarn, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Shibusen. ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON


**Ya se, ya se, debería estar actualizando "Parodia de un cliché", el cap está a la mitad, espero no tardarme mucho. El caso es que la inspiración me está picoteando últimamente y tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad antes de que se esfume y no le vuelva aver el pelo por vete tu a saber cuanto tiempo.**

 **En fin, el caso es que traigo otro one-shot, pero en este caso es un SoMa, mi segundo lemmon, espero haber mejorado con respecto al primero.**

 **Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos los créditos a Atsushi Ookubo.**

 **Universo Alterno y Oc en los personajes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene contenido lemmon, si no sabes como se hacen los cachorritos esos tan tiernos, mejor da media vuelta.**

* * *

Todos tienen dos vidas, la vida que aparentan tener y la que verdaderamente tienen.

He aquí el mejor ejemplo que puedo aportar a esta reflexión: Yo.

Los ojos ajenos solo pueden ver a una adorable y perfecta señorita de 17 años que no rompería un plato.

-¡Soul! ¡Más rápido!

Y luego... pues bueno, luego está la otra cara de la moneda.

-Joder Maka, no aguanto más...

Y aquí, alzada sobre la mesa de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, osea ser yo, tirándome al "rebelde" del instituto Soul Evans apodado Eater por sus innumerables conquistas sobre el sector femenino del Shibusen, me presento como Maka Albarn.

Escuchar las fantasías, algunas más subidas de tono que otras, de mis compañeras de salón donde el albino es el protagonista es mi pan de cada día.

Sueñan con que algún día el albino se presente ante sus narices con un:

-Hola, no te conozco de mucho, pero te amo, tengamos sexo salvaje.

O algo así, la verdad no suelo prestar atención a esas cosas, pero básicamente ese es el argumento de todas, solo que con palabras más suaves y románticas que él no soltará en su vida.

Pobres ilusas.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante este pensamiento, se morirían si supieran que esta mosquita muerta sin encantos, según he escuchado de ellas, es la que se tira día si y día también al príncipe albino del instituto.

-¿De que te ríes?

Con ese tono mezcla de seducción y cansancio que caracteriza a la voz de Soul tras hacer el amor, me susurra al oído con la muy clara intención de intentar tener un segundo asalto.

-Nada importante, ahora vístete, tengo una reunión urgente y ya voy tarde.

. . .

-Soul-sempai -un tono empalagoso de esos con los que te entra apendicitis domina la voz de una chica rubia, probablemente de los cursos de primero. -Maka-sempai lo manda llamar a su despacho.

-¿Que mierda he hecho ahora?

Y ante la desilusión de la pequeña rubia, el albino pasa de largo su existencia.

. . .

-¿Me necesitas para algo Maka-chan? -ese tono sarcástico y graciosillo con el que dice mi nombre me saca de quicio.

Con movimientos felinos me acerco a él, lo noto temblar levemente de anticipación, las comisuras de su labio superior se alzan dejando a la vista un sonrisa de tiburón que ha vislumbrado a su presa.

Alzo mi mano izquierda hasta atrapar la desarreglada corbata de su uniforme mal colocado y jalo de ella haciendo se se incline aún sin perder la sonrisa.

-Soul-kun ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? -es demasiado fácil engatusarlo -prometo recompensarte... -llevo mi otra mano hasta reposarla en su nuca jugando con sus cabellos y notando como poco a poco su piel va erizándose.

-Lo que quieras my lady. -en su acto de adolescente en celo usa su tono inglés a modo de seducción.

-Lleva esto a la biblioteca de la tercera planta.

-¿Eh?

Se rompió el encanto.

Me alejo de él y en un rápido movimiento coloco en sus brazos una pila enorme y pesada de libros.

-Ya sabes, soy una indefensa y adorable damita, ¿No querrás que me lastime con todo ese peso, verdad?

-Más te vale recompensarme.

. . .

Recorro molesta los largos pasillos atiborrados de alumnos, veo como todos se giran a saludarme pero cambian de idea al darse cuenta de ni notorio mal humor.

¿Donde demonios de había metido ese imbécil? ¡No estaba por ninguna parte!

Cuando no lo necesitaba siempre estaba revoloteando de un lado a otro a mi alrededor, pero cuando realmente me es de utilidad para algo no hay quien lo encuentre.

¿Para que lo necesitaba? Fácil.

Necesito echar un buen polvo.

¿Razón?

Simplemente tengo ganas.

¿Y no me vale con ningún otro mindundi que encuentre en los pasillos?

No. Simple y llanamente, la respuesta es no.

¡Lo encontré! Está de espaldas, esa pelusa blanca es inconfundible.

Espera un momento...

Eso que veo tras su cuerpo es ¿Rojo?

¡No puede ser verdad! Ese imbécil está hablando con Misa!

¿Y quien es misa? Vaya, hoy vamos de preguntas ¿Eh?

Pues Misa es la más guarra de mi clase.

¡¿Que digo de mi clase?! ¡Del instituto entero!

Han pasado más tíos por el espacio entre sus piernas que caramelos de propaganda repartidos en las cabalgatas navideñas.

¡¿Que demonios hace ese imbécil hablando con ella?!

-Entonces Soul... - hay esta, su voz de gata en celo - ¿Quedamos esta tarde en tu casa?

Comencé a andar de nuevo, pasando de largo por un lado de ellos, y Soul dejó de prestar atención a la pelirroja.

¡Ja, jódete!

Y dejando a Misa hablando sola, el albino comenzó a seguirme.

Llegamos hasta un pasillo solitario, donde se ubican los baños auxiliares, casi nadie los usa, en todo el tiempo que llevo aqui sigo sin saber la razón.

Empujo a Soul dentro del baño femenino y cierro la puerta detrás de mi de un portazo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías hablando con esa puta?

-¿Que más da? Me estaba proponiendo algo interesante...

No lo pensé, solo alce la mano y le golpee.

-Eres un imbécil.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Hay que admitir que está buenísima! -con esa sonrisa de pervertido plasmada en su cara osaba decir eso en mi presencia.

Dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo, volví a alzar la mano, pero Soul interceptó el golpe, cuando estuvo seguro de que me había calmado, soltó mi brazo y me alzó, caminado conmigo en brazos hasta dejarme sentada sobre el lavabo y posó ambas manos en mi cintura.

-Ya, ya, solo era una broma, yo ni siquiera le estaba escuchando ¡Por dios, no dejaba de hablar!

No pude evitar que, enfadada y todo, una risita saliera de mis labios ante su expresión exasperada.

-Me gustas más cuando ríes. -no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas, de vez en cuando le da la picada y saca su lado dulce conmigo, lado al que no sabía como reaccionar.

En un rápido movimiento atrapé su corbata, acercándolo a mi.

-No quiero verte de nuevo cerca de ella.

-Como ordene mi princesa. - y sin mi permiso, comenzó a besarme, de forma lenta, tierna haciendo a nuestros labios danzar un compás relajado. -Y... ¿Para que... Me buscabas? - habló entre beso y beso.

-¿Te debo... Una recompensa... Por lo de los libros... Recuerdas?

Se separó de mi mirándome a los ojos, el tinte rojo que domina los suyos se vuelve más oscuro, hambriento.

-¿Y se puede saber por que no hemos empezado por ahí la conversación?

Dejó mi boca de lado para empezar a atacar la piel de mi cuello, dejando marcas de mordidas y aspiraciones en mi piel.

Sus manos bajaron desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero, empujándome para acercarme a él, mientras, mis manos jugueteaban por su cabello, jalándolo y acariciándolo.

Su boca dejó mi cuello para volver a juntarse con la mía en una baile esta vez más apasionado.

-¿Que piensas de la presidenta?

-¿De Maka? Me cae bien, pero a veces me exaspera que sea tan santurrona.

Nos detuvimos un momento al escuchar voces que se acercaban, rápido, nos separamos y corrimos a escondernos en uno de los servicios y cerramos la puerta con pestillo.

Aquellas voces entraron en el baño ¿Que hacían aquí? La clase ya había empezado.

Vale, ella tampoco estaba en clase, pero era la presidenta del consejo, luego diría que había tenido trabajo y todo solucionado, y en el caso de Soul, no había problema, era propio de él saltarse las clases, después de todo, pocos tienen la suerte de ser un "niño prodigio" y remontar las asignaturas en el último momento.

-¿Sabes? Siempre desee hacerlo con el peligro de ser descubiertos.

Susurrando en el oído que no tenía pegado a la puerta, Soul se posicionó detrás de mi cuerpo inclinado, posando sus manos en mis caderas y pegando las suyas a mi trasero dejándome notar con claridad que aunque nos hayan interrumpido, el estaba dispuesto a seguir.

-¿Es en serio Soul? ¿Que clase de salido eres tu?

Bien, he de admitir que me moría de ganas de continuar, que la idea de hacerlo escondidos con el constante peligro de que nos descubran era tentadora y que la erección del albino presionando en mi trasero era sumamente agradable, pero era la presidenta, si nos descubren puede acabar muy mal.

-¡Oh vamos! No me diras que no es excitante ¿Verdad? - y su lengua caliente volvió a recorrer mi cuello mientras sus manos se desplazaban por debajo de mi camisa de uniforme, paseándose por mi abdomen causándome leves cosquillas hasta llegar a mis pechos y colar sus manos bajo el sujetador, tocando directamente esos pequeños montes de los que me avergoncé en su momento pero que parece, a él le encantan.

-Soul, para.

-No quiero.

Demostrando sus palabras con hechos, se apretó más contra mi, haciendo que ejerciera más presión en las manos que mantenía apoyadas en la puerta y alejar mi rostro de esta para tener una mejor posición, sus manos dejaron mis pechos para dirigirlas a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de mi camisa, después, desabrochó el sujetador sin tirantes haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Colocando una mano sobre mi boca para que no hiciera ruido, la otra mano se abrió paso por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo hasta colarla debajo de la falda y llegar a mi intimidad acariciándola sobre la tela de mi ropa interior.

No pude evitar gemir y suspirar contra su mano a pesar de que me contuve todo lo posible, pero el problema es que él sabía exactamente donde y de que manera tocarme para que perdiera la razón.

Alejó su mano de mi intimidad por unos segundos, segundos que me parecieron eternos hasta que sentí su mano de nuevo ahí, pero esta vez, sin ropa interior de por medio, miré hacia el suelo, se encontraban allí, solo sujetadas por mis tobillos ¿En que momento me las quitó?

Su boca dejó descansar a mi cuello y clavícula para levantar con los dientes mi camisa y empezar a lamer mi espalda baja.

Dos de los dedos que jugeteaban con mi intimidad se adentraron en ella haciéndome enloquecer, solo su mano sobre mi boca me mantenía lo suficientemente cuerda para no gritar de placer y exigirle que sacara sus dedos de ahí y metiera "otra cosa".

Se agachó aun mas y alzó mi falda con su boca dejando mi trasero al descubierto, su parte favorita de mi anatomía según me ha dicho incontables veces.

Volvió a pegar sus caderas a las mías esta vez restregándose sobre mi trasero mientras su mano le dejaba una leve tregua a mi intimidad.

-¿Aún quieres parar Maka?

-No te atrevas a parar.

-¿Empezamos?

-Ya estas tardando.

Se rió por lo bajo ante la urgencia y desesperación en mi voz.

-Pero ¿No temes que nos descubran?

-Si no empiezas ahora mismo juro que te quedas sin sexo dos meses enteros.

Asustado ante tal horrible destino, separó sus manos de mi cuerpo para intentar quitarse a toda prisa el cinturón que mantenía el pantalón en su sitio.

-Joder, ¡¿Por que demonios se atasca en el mejor momento?!

Sonriendo burlona, me incorporé y gire teniéndolo de frente, encontrándolo en medio de una lucha encarnizada contra su cinturón, el cual parecía no querer dejarse vencer.

-A ver, yo te ayudo.

El separó sus manos del cinturón dejándome espacio para ser su relevo en aquella lucha, mientras, sus ojos se entretuvieron mirando mis pechos mientras me acercaba a él.

Sabiéndolo distraído, pase una de mis manos por encima se su erección apretándola.

-Dios... No hagas eso.

-¿Que no haga que? -con una sola mano, desabroché rápidamente el cinturón, gracias a la práctica ya me entiendes, y colé mi mano dentro de el pantalón y los boxers negros, tocando directamente su erección. -¿Esto?

-Joder. -el placer era palpable en su voz.

Atrapé su intimidad con mi manos apretando y soltando.

-¿O esto?

Era realmente divertido verlo molesto por no llevar el mando y excitado al mimo tiempo.

Saque mi mano de su pantalón y el abrió sus ojos, que mantenía cerrados desde que empecé a tocarlo, para mirarme como un cachorro abandonado.

Lo empujé suavemente hasta sentarlo sobre el inodoro y sentarme sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyando mi intimidad desnuda sobre la suya, aún cubierta por la ropa, por poco tiempo.

Deshice el nudo de su corbata dejándola colgando sobre sus hombros.

-Tienes una obsesión con mi corbata.

-Te hace más sexy.

Pegue mi boca a la suya y un nuevo beso apasionado comenzó.

Mientras, dirigí mis manos a desabrochar la camisa de Soul y acariciar la piel expuesta a mi paso.

Una vez que la camisa estaba completamente desabrochada, acaricié con ternura la cicatriz que recorría su torso.

-Lo siento.

-¿De nuevo con eso? Paso hace mucho.

-Pero es que...

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla sin mi consentimiento.

Soul y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeños; siempre nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, competíamos en todo, nuestros vecinos nos tenían miedo ya que no sabían quien se vería afectado en nuestras competencias, pero nos temían aún más cuando, en contadas ocasiones, nos aliábamos.

Bueno, eso es otra historia.

El caso es que al cumplir los 15, Soul se ganó una gran cicatriz que recorría su torso por mi culpa, al interponerse entre yo y una enorme rama de un árbol que se había desprendido debido a una tormenta.

El caso es que Soul acabó en el hospital, en un sueño de dos días por la pérdida de sangre.

Cuando despertó, pues bueno, entre una cosa y otra acabamos haciéndolo por primera vez.

-Maka, tu si que sabes arruinar momentos.

-Perdóname -una pequeña sira escapó de mis labios -¿Por donde íbamos?

-Pues me ibas a dejar atarte y hacerte lo que quisiera.

-Quizás en otro momento.

Volví a besarle y alcé mis caderas metiendo mis manos bajo estas y arrastrando el pantalón y la ropa interior de Soul hacia abajo, liberando su erección.

Me relamí los labios y bajé poco a poco las caderas, sintiendo como iba entrando en mi interior, era un sensación fascinante.

Comencé a moverme de abajo a arriba a un ritmo lento y profundo.

Soul agarró mis caderas y empezó a guiar el ritmo, más rápido, más lento, más fuerte, más suave.

Estaba en el cielo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras no paraba de saltar sobre él.

-Soul, ya no... Ya no aguanto más.

Era terriblemente dificil seguir susurrando cuando lo que más quería era gritar.

Y de un momento a otro, mi interior se contrajo y llegué al orgasmo sintiendo como el albino llegaba milésimas de segundo después, sin duda, adoraba las píldoras anticonceptivas.

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que las intrusas se habían ido, nos separamos y comenzamos a vestirnos, pero no era capaz de encontrar mis bragas, que se habían desprendido de mis tobillos en algún momento. Me fijé en Soul, ya completamente arreglado y con uno de sus bolsillos lleno... lleno de mi ropa interior

-¡Ladrón!

-Me lo debes por el golpe de antes.

Me giré enfurruñada, aunque intentase quitárselas sería imposible, así que solo terminé de arreglarme la ropa e intenté quitar el seguro de la puerta.

-¿Por que tardas tanto?

-Soul... ¡No cede!

-¡¿Que?!

-¡El pestillo! ¡No abre!

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Soul intentó forcejear con el pestillo pero nada, no había manera.

-Tendremos que salir por el hueco de arriba, ven yo te alzo.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Lo que pasa es que te quieres aprovechar de que no llevo ropa interior!

-No voy a ver ni tocar nada que no haya visto o tocado ya.

Ahí tenía un punto.

Apoyé mi pie derecho en sus manos y me alcé hasta llegar al borde superior de la puerta, pasé la mitad de mi cuerpo por él, pero hubo un fallo de última hora.

-Soul... Mi trasero no pasa.

-¿Que?

-Que mi trasero no pasa.

Y rompió en carcajadas.

-¡No te rías y ayúdame!

Se subió sobre la tapadera del inodoro y se inclinó hacia delante, posando sus manos en mi trasero, por debajo de la falda.

-¡Soul, no es el momento!

-Es que si lo hago sobre la falda me resbalare con la tela.

No pude ver su rostro, pero estoy completamente segura de que se está descojonando de mi.

Siguió empujando hasta que logré pasar.

Pero no calculé la caída y me di de bruces contra el suelo.

-Cuidado al caer.

-Tarde.

De un salto Soul logro llegar al borde de la puerta y escapar.

-Esto hay que repetirlo.

-Olvídalo.

. . .

-¡Aghh, me duele todo!

-Eso es buena señal.

-No seas engreído, me refiero a la caída de antes.

-Ya, ya... Disimula.

Suspiré, realmente me había dolido la caída.

Una cabeza con cabellos verdes se asomó por la puerta abierta de mi despacho.

-Presidenta, el representante de Arachnophobia quiere hablar contigo.

-¿De Arachnophobia? Dile que pase -El mensajero volvió a salir. -Soul, sal.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? ¡Ni en broma!

-¿Pero de qué diversión hablas?

-Buenos días, Albarn.

-Kitler.

-Tan seca como siempre. ¿Y que pinta este sujeto aquí? ES una conversación privada.

Mirando con mala cara a Soul, encogió la nariz a forma de disgusto.

-Si te molesta o no su presencia me vale un pimiento, está conmigo.

Mi rol de presidenta ejemplar no me permitía gritarle cuatro cosas a ese estúpido, pero no iba a permitir que hablara o siquiera mirara mal a Soul.

-Bueno, el caso es que estoy aquí -puso cara de asco- por el asunto del otro día, donde dos de nuestros estudiantes fueron heridos por un insecto de Shibusen.

-Si lo que esperas es una disculpa, ya puedes irte por donde has venido, y por tu bien, no vuelvas a llamar a ninguno de nuestros alumnos insecto ¿Te quedó claro?

-He venido aquí a por esa disculpa y no me iré sin ella.

El asunto era muy sencillo, unos imbéciles de Arachnophobia, una escuela de élite, se atrevieron a insultar a una de nuestras alumnas, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Y en consecuencia, pues un par de huesos rotos de manos de Black Star, el mejor amigo, y, he apostado una suma importante de dinero a este hecho, pronto novio de la chica.

Y muy contrario a lo que se esperaba, me rehúso totalmente a disculparnos con estos sujetos, y que conste que no tiene nada que ver con que Tsubaki sea una de mis mejores amigas, para nada.

Ese repugnante sujeto con su carísimo uniforme escolar hizo ademán de acercarse amenazadoramente a mi, pero Soul se interpuso.

-Si no quieres acabar igual o peor que esos imbéciles por los que tanto clamas una disculpa te aconsejo que no intentes si quiera acercarte a ella.

Con el miedo plasmado en los ojos, el otro retrocedió intentando que no se notara demasiado el pánico en su rostro, en vano.

-Esto no quedará así.

Indignado, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió por donde había entrado, sin su disculpa cabe aclarar, para ellos los estudiantes de Shibusen son insectos, pero somos insectos difíciles de matar.

Soul se acercó a la puerta cerrándola con pestillo.

-Soul ¿Alguna vez te he dicho como me excitas en tu faceta de peleador callejero?

Él solo sonrió acercándose a mi como un depredador a su presa.

De uno de los bolsillos de mi falda saqué un pañuelo de seda rojo y se lo puse delante de su rostro antes de que intentara besarme.

-¿Que es eso?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste hace un momento que que querías atarme?

-Claro, es una de mis fantasías que pienso cumplir si o si.

-Bien, ¿quieres cumplirla ahora?

Estiré mis brazos hacia delante juntando las muñecas, dejando que el atara el pañuelo alrededor de estas dejando mis manos inmovilizadas, y, sonriendo como el pervertido que era, alzó mis brazos sobre mi cabeza.

Todos tienen dos vidas, la vida que aparentan tener y la que verdaderamente tienen.


End file.
